Randy Cunnigham 9th grade ninja and the Monster Klub's New Goal (REDO)
by s0103342
Summary: It's the last month of school of 9th grade and it's been going smoothly, not many monsters or robots have been around but that all changes when the Monster Klub (Julian, Dave/Accordion Dave, Theresa Fowler, Juggo, Howard and Randy) have a new goal, to find out the identity of the ninja. Will Randy be able to keep them from finding out his secret identity? (REDO)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Randy Cunnigham 9th grade Ninja.**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm not late YET!" Randy announced loudly to himself as ran through the the school building, looking for his class, _216_. He looked up at the big blue clock at the end of the hall, 8:32, three minutes left. Randy started running faster, desperate to get to class on time.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Mr. P. exclaimed, following behind him.

"Ugh...I'm going to be late..." Randy complained as he continued to speed walk toward his class. Randy turned a corner and started looking for his class. "212...214...216! FINALLY!"" He shouted in joy. He quietly opened the back room door to hear Ms. Driscoll calling attendants.

"Theresa?" Ms. Driscoll asked.

"Here!" Theresa beamed.

"Doug?"

"H-here, Ms. Driscoll." Doug sniffed.

"Stevens?"

"WONK WONK WOOOOONK" Stevens played.

"Howard?"

"I'm here" Said Howard.

"Randy?"

Randy quickly slumped in his chair, "Here!" Randy smiled. Ms. Driscoll, looked over her papers, eyeing him. "Good job, you aren't late for once." She noted.

"Now then class, where did we leave off on Friday? OH, yes, the ORGANS" She chirped as she turned toward the board, hearing the children boo and groan in sadness as they opened their books, as they did so, Howard leaned toward Randy. " _Cunningham! What took you so long!?"_ He quietly whispered to him. " _Bucky,"_ Randy grunted, " _Flute Girl didn't want to go to the dance with him, and he got upset. But I can't believe he threw me out the window like that."_ Randy stretched his back in pain, trying to find a comfortable way to sit. " _Wait, he asked Flute girl to the dance? The dance is like, two months away."_ Howard stated. " _Yeah, I know, I don't get it either."_ Howard shook his head " _I got to do something about him, he's like a dark energy beam for that old freak to control."_ Randy agreed. " _I know, but what can I do? I can't just get rid-"_ Randy stopped, and looked up at Howard in the eyes, "I know what to do, but you won't like it." Howard though for a moment, what did he hate the most? Stevens? That's not it. P.E.? That's not it Nomicon? " _NO! THAT DUMB NERDY THING IS A FUN WRECKER! YOU HEAR ME! FUN WRECKER!"_ Howard argued, completely refusing to corporate. " _Hey, don't be like that, I mean, you don't have a better idea, do you?"_ Randy said as he patted Howard on the back, trying to get him to calm down. " _...Fine, but make it quick."_ Randy pulled the book out of his bag, and placed it on the table. "Time to get rid of a problem..." As he opened the book, the last thing he saw before he was sucked in was Howard's face rolling his eyes at him.

 **In the Nomicon…**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Randy screamed as he fell through the pages and doodle clouds, the roughly hitting the paper made pavement head first. "Ugh" Randy groaned painfully. "Thank cheese this isn't real." Randy got up and looked around himself. "A theater?" There was around seven rows of red sets, all filled but one in the very front. Randy started walking toward the seats in the front row, feeling awkward by the fact that everyone was just staring him as he sat down. As soon as he sat down, the curtains were lifted. Three boys were there, playing and laughing, like normal kids, having fun, but it started getting dark with black fog, and the laughing and talking stopped, and all that could be heard was small short bursts of screams, everything became silent, and the fog lifted, to reveal a evil old man. In one hand, the old man was holding a knife to one of the child's neck, and in the other, he was holding a poster of the famous hero, the Ninja. The old man started waving the poster roughly, letting all to see, as if he was trying to lure the Ninja. After a few seconds, the old man grew impatient and started moving the knife closer to the boy, but then, he stopped, and looked up at one of the child's friend. The child pulled out a red and black mask, the Ninja's mask, and wore it, and the old man let the other child go, and the curtains fell back down. And the clapping commenced. Over the curtains, which was written in white, 'A life is far more important than an identity.' Randy looked at it, puzzled."What the juice Nomicon? How is this supposed to get rid of Bucky?" The crowd started loudly booing him. As soon as he stood up, the floor underneath him crumbled. Causing him to fall through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Munch, munch, munch, GULP." Randy shivered, all he could here was constant chewing and swallowing, it was loud, and disgusting. He opened his eyes. And beside him, sat the human food disposer, Howard, who happened to be eating a large sandwich. Randy sat up and started stretching his back. "OH, Randy, what did that dumb thing say?" Howard said as he stuffed the remaining pieces of his sandwich left in his mouth. "It didn't say a single thing about it, AT ALL!" Randy complained. "Ha, told you that it wouldn't help." "What? You never told me that-" "Shhhh" Howard interrupted. "You hear that?" Howard asked. Randy listened very carefully, you could barely hear it, but it was there, stomach growling, and it was Howards. "Really? I JUST saw you eat a humongous sandwich!" "Hey hey hey," Howard said, "When the stomach says, I do. NOW TO THE CAFETERIA!" He cheered, dragging Randy with him.

 **A few minutes later….**

"Finally, not a moment too soon!" Howard cheered, running though the lines of cafeteria, grabbing everything he could hold. Randy continued past him towards the Monster Klub, the lone table of usually 4 people, but not this time, Debbie Kang was there. "Hey, sorry we're late again." Randy said, waving at Theresa. Theresa turned red and waved back. Julian chuckled "Oh don't worry Randall, we're quite used to it now, now sit, I have an important announcement." Randy sat down next to Juggo, the clown.

"Hey, um, what's Debbie doing here?" Randy asked.

"Why, am I not allowed here?" Debbie injected.

"No, that's not it, it's just that you usually don't come here."

Debbie smiled. "Don't worry about it, you'll find out."

A few seconds of silence went by, before someone finally asked: "Um, where's Howard?" Theresa asked. "Ahh, that hit the spot!" Howard announced. Debbie Kang rolled her eyes. "Well, now that we are all here, I have an announcement to make!" Howard slumped next to Randy, crushing Randy between Howard and Juggo. "So, what's going - wait a second….WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Howard hollered, pointing right up at her. Debbie pushed his hand down. "He would be able to say it if YOU weren't interrupting him." Julian shushed them immediately, continuing to what he was saying. "We are going to have a NEW MISSION!" Julian giggled. "Wait, we never had a mission to begin with-" "Now we do." Julian interrupted. "Are mission is to REVEAL THE NINJA'S IDENTITY! And with the help of Debbie Kang, we will achieve our goal!" "WHAT!" Randy and Howard gasped in unison. Everyone stared at them. "Is something wrong?" Julian ask. "NOPE, NOTHING!" Randy replied, quickly shaking his head. "Well then, no time to waste, time to go to the library!" Julian stood up from his seat, walking toward the exit with the others following behind. "Great….." Randy mumbled, walking after the group.


End file.
